


In the Future

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), M/M, Mpreg, Plans For The Future, Underfell Sans (Undertale), kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: “There is no need to overthink, dumbass. If they’re an alpha, we’re going to teach them right. And if they’re an omega,” his face scrunched up as he snarled. “Hmph. I dare for those stupid fucking alphas to get past me! I’ll beat them to a pump before they even try to lay a hand on my kids.”You heard it from our omega Red folks. Feisty as ever.





	In the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imacutechair](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imacutechair).



> Inspired continuation of "Not Weak"

Red grumbled and muttered under his breath as he glared fiercely at the remote control, before groaning to slump his heavy weight on the couch. He swore there was a crater of his shape with not only how heavy and  _fat_ he was, but also because he had been sitting on it for  _hours_.

He swore that if Sans doesn’t come home any minute, he was going to punch him in the face,  _twice_.

And speaking of the devil.

Red looked towards the noise, as if his hearing senses had been amplified and could detect the tiniest movement. His eye lights narrowed at the skeleton he’d been waiting for, finally coming home now.

“Sorry Red!” Sans exclaimed as he hurriedly shut and locked the front door and went towards his spouse.

“You’re late!” As promised, well not really, but he was Red, and he was pregnant, he deserved this! He punched Sans in the face  _once_. A couple of minutes more and Sans would’ve gotten two punches.

And the alpha he was, he took it like a champ. He smiled warmly at his beloved omega right after.

Seeing this, Red huffed, before he let himself be carried into Sans’ arms. Despite the height difference of just one head, Sans had the strength to carry Red off the couch and  _up_ the stairs to their shared room. The blearing television in the living room was left behind.

Red had to hand it to Sans for being a caring alpha who can tolerate his shit. Being pregnant had been fine, but with  _three_ babybones? Oh hell no. It wasn’t hard to imagine a moody as fuck omega, especially since Red was a crass rufian in comparison to the gentil soft types.

Sans gingerly laid Red down on their bed, going as far as to placed the blanket only up to his spouse’s waist so he could admire the large hard bump Red had.

The first time he heard of the pregnancy from Red, he fainted. But no worries, because his mate slapped him silly after to wake him up. Unfortunately, hearing that they were going to have triplets, Sans rightfully passed out again. But at that time, Red also did the same. The doctor and nurses were really fretting over them. It was hilarious.

And now, Red was carrying them for five months, already so big. From their weekly check-ups, both skeletons were relieved that they were developing nicely and healthily. But it was also concerning at the same time.

Because of it, Red was exhausted almost all the time. The little ones needed lots of his magic in order to develop well, and it also involved having Red eating a fuckton to convert the energy. So all Red could do at best was eat, sleep … That’s it! He could barely lug himself around without feeling like he was carrying a whale. Or maybe he was a whale.

Not only that, there were also their own issues on parenthood that was rightfully settled in a form of a shouting match. And Sans taking a beating from Red.

Stars, with Sans getting abused so much, you’d think their relationship wasn’t healthy at all. But if Sans were to comment, could he just say that Red looked really adorable whenever he gets mad? Then again, he was head over heels in love with Red, so no matter what the omega did, he was perfect in Sans’ eyes.

So again, Sans took the brunt of Red’s ire most of the time. “Who knows if we’ll be good parents, but we’re going to fucking try even if it kills us!”

“But if we’re de **—** ”

“Even if it kills us!”

And that settled the case of being anxious if they’d be great parents or not.

You just can’t argue with that.

So, with only two months left before the little ones will be finally brought out to the world, new concerns arose, and the couple began to discuss.

“Stars, Red. It’s hard to believe that we’re going to be meeting them soon.” Sans gently caress the hard stomach. He glanced at Red, silently asking for permission.

“Go ahead.”

Beaming, Sans pulled up the black baggy shirt his mate wore to see the red translucent flesh. Faintly, he could see three souls glowing within. It made his own soul soar with delight, and the alpha proceeded to continue his strokes as he talked. “We’ve already planned for the names, 3 boys and 3 girls. So we’re ready for either gender.” He met Red’s gaze when he asked. “What do you think they’ll be?”

Red huffed. “If you’re trying that bullshit with ‘Oh, I can sense it’s a girl~’ then you can shove it back up your ass ‘cuz I don’t know.”

Sans snickered, and decidedly changed the topic. “Worth a shot.” And then a thought occurred to make him laugh. “You like mustard, and I like ketchup. Hehe. Can you imagine what condiments our kids will like?”

The idea warmed up Red’s soul as well, and he hummed thoughtfully before answering with a smirk. “Well, the little tykes better like other condiments or else we’ll be having ourselves some condiment wars.”

Sans almost hunched over, just imagining the walls being painted yellow and red with the room filled with the scent of the spice and sweetness. He needed to take a picture if it ever happened. “Now I kind of want to see that.” So Sans began to whisper at Red’s stomach, “Liiiikee keeettchhuuupp~ Liiikee Muusstaardd~”

“Snrk-ppfftt. Sans! Stop that!” Red pushed Sans’ face away, but the grin on his own was filled with mirth. What a dork.

“Face it. You want the war too.”

“Maybe. Who knows.”

Sans snorted, before he began thinking more deeply of the future. Knowing that they were going to have three, it was hard to tell what their biological signatures will be as such a thing can only be known after their children had gone through their first heat.

“We might have 3 alphas, or 3 omegas, or even a ratio of 1 to 2 alpha and omegas. Even vice-versa.” And as an alpha, he was hopelessly worried if any of them were born omegas.

Not to say omegas weren’t treated right, but living as an omega, especially if one went again to social norms like Red, takes a lot of steel to do. It wasn’t called a biological signature for nothing, and most omegas will have a gentle, and almost motherly and docile attitude. Could even be easily taken advantage of! Sans was only a lucky alpha to find an equally strong mate to match him, but what about his kids?

Sensing Sans’ worries, Red huffed. “There is no need to overthink, dumbass. If they’re an alpha, we’re going to teach them right. And if they’re an omega,” his face scrunched up as he snarled. “Hmph. I dare for those stupid fucking alphas to get past me! I’ll beat them to a pump before they even  _try_ to lay a hand on my kids.”

Hearing his mate’s words, eased the harrowing turmoil in Sans. He couldn’t help himself from leaning to kiss his partner and gaze at him with adoration and devotion. “You’re right. Was overthinking it. Hehe. They’ll have it coming if any of them try.”

“Duh! If we’re planning to give them away, it’s not going to be easy!”

“Yeah, not in the least.” Not when Red was around. Sans almost felt bad to the future mates of his kids. Almost.

One thing was sure could be taken from all this **—** the future was certainly be something to look forward to.


End file.
